


Not Just Friends

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, M/M, Post Series, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been sleeping together for awhile, but Fai didn't want to think there was anything behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Friends

Kurogane rolled onto his back this, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Syaoran had finally left long enough for them to have some alone time and he and the wizard hadn't let it go to waste.

Fai reached on the nightstand to get his hair ribbon. "Well that was time well spent I'd say." Like Kurogane he was still catching his breath. Him and Kurogane had started sleeping together in the country of Yama and ever since then give or take a few worlds, they pretty much slept together every chance they got when they were in need.

He could only nod in response as he watched Fai. They trusted each other, their exploits in Nihon and Clow had cemented that well enough so they had never really needed to go to someone else for sex. 

Fai finished tying his hair back before he laid back down. No more barriers, no walls, no secrets. Fai for the most part was happy. He didn't have to worry about his curses anymore, he had forgiven Kurogane for saving his life(twice) and their most dangerous foe was gone. As he lay next to Kurogane, Fai mind started to spin. What were Kurogane and him? Sure, calling themselves fuck buddies worked all well and good when the barriers were up, but that wasn't the case anymore. Fai wanted to ask, but he couldn't bring himself to. So he just lay there and let his mind race.

They were companions, comrades, and friends, but neither of them had ever thought of anything more than that and given their pasts it wasn't hard to see why they wouldn't cross over that line between simple friends and actual...partners,.

Fai looked at Kurogane. Kurogane was attractive but Fai wasn't sure if he wanted things to get tense between them again.

Kurogane relaxed, wondering if Syaoran would be gone long enough for him to lounge in bed for a bit longer or even have a second go with Fai.

As usual Fai seemed to be able to read Kurogane's mind."Where did Syaoran-kun say he was going?"

"Talking to someone." They had met the person before, but Kurogane was never good with names of people that only met in passing and considering they had met a lot of people, it was understandable.

"Shame we don't know how long he'll be gone." Fai moved his neck from side to side to get the kinks out of it.  
"He knows by now to take his time." Especially when he knew they would be alone.  
Fai wiggled his eyebrows. He could feel arousal starting to form again."That he does."

Kurogane gave the other a curious look. He never understood why the mage made such strange faces.

"This is my suggestive face Kuro-pon."  
"It's not a very convincing one." He deadpanned. Kurogane thought he might be up for another round anyways as they had been taking a breather.

"Eh you don't think so? "  
"Not really." Kurogane sat up then and smirked. "Looks more like 'I'm trying too hard to give a face.'"  
Fai smirked back. "Are you feeling up to another round?"

He nodded. "If you are."

Fai responded by licking up Kurogane's throat. They never connected their lips, if they did it would cross the line they couldn't cross.

A growl erupted from Kurogane's throat before he grabbed thin shoulders and pinned Fai to the bed. "Guess that answers that."

"Doesn't it?" Fai rocked his hips up into Kurogane's.

They were comfortable with each other like this as before they would have just satisfied their needs and not bantered like now. It was refreshing. 

Without hesitation Fai reached his hand down and grabbed Kurogane's slightly stiff cock. "..Need this hard again if we're going for round two."

Kurogane's eyes narrowed as a strangled gasp answered Fai. He returned the favor, reaching up to tease the blonde.

Fai groaned in response and deciding he wanted more started to stroke his companion's erection.

Trying not to lose focus, Kurogane craned his head down to nip and suck at Fai's neck and shoulder, leaving marks in his wake.

Fai was used to having marks all over his body, so he tilted his head to give Kurogane better access.

Satisfied he had left enough, Kurogane blindly grabbed for the lubricant he knew was on the nightstand. With it, he sat up, despite wanting to let Fai continue, and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

Fai cracked an eye open to see why Kurogane had stopped. Seeing what Kurogane had in his hand made him smirk.

"Spread your legs." Kurogane commanded as he stared down at Fai. The man really was a sight to behold with his long legs and the way he could see muscle shift underneath pale skin with every move he made. 

Fai did as he was told. "Eh..shouldn't I still be stretched for last time?"

"Not as much as you need to be." He pressed two fingers against Fai's entrance to show he point. 

Fai's body twitched as Kurogane pressed his fingers against his entrance. "..You win.."

"Heh." Without furthering warning, Kurogane slipped his fingers inside Fai, stretching the blonde open. He knew Fai must been tender and sore, but with the way he was reacting he seemed to be ignoring it. "Still pretty tight."

Fai mewled as Kurogane's fingers forced their way into his body. "...Really...?"

"You can't tell?" He joked slightly as he coated Fai's insides with the lubricant. It was still a little odd being so comfortable with each other like this, but it was good.

 

Fai didn't answer, his mind was racing. Kurogane was joking?! When did they become this close?

He noticed Fai's attention was elsewhere then and slipping his fingers from the wizard he quickly coated his erection, thinking that wouldn't do. "Oi." 

That got Fai's attention back onto what they were doing. "..Ahhh yes?"

"Pay attention." He moved over the wizard, guiding his cock to push against the other's entrance.

"I am..."Fai trailed off his cock twitching in anticipation.

"Now you are." Without further a due, Kurogane pushed himself inside Fai, stretching and filling the other for the second time that day.

"Nngn..Kuro-sama.." Even with all the preparation and the fact that they had had sex earlier, Fai was still tight or maybe Kurogane was just big. Fai didn't care, he was being filled again.

He waited as usual for Fai's body to relax around him and spent his time thumbing one of the blonde's nipples while he nipped at pale skin..

Everything was so different now, back when this first started happening, Kurogane wasn't as gentle.

Neither of them had been particularly kind to the other when they had first started having sex. It had been solely for the sex and even back then they had been attracted to each other and knew they were the safest for the other to be with.  
Fai rocked his hips down to try to get Kurogane to start a rhythm.

He didn't need to be told twice as he sat up and grabbed Fai's hips. He began rocking his hips against Fai, starting a slow pace.

Fai closed his eyes and enjoyed being impaled by his companion's erect member.

Kurogane watched Fai, taking in the way the blonde's face contorted and how his body moved along with his. It was enough to make a spark of pleasure shoot down his spine.

They could read each other's movements perfectly. Fai concluded it was from all the time they spent on the battlefield together, not because they were something more.

When Kurogane wanted to move faster, Fai didn't have to be told to lift his hips. He panted mesmerized by the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Fai's body.

A thin layer of sweat was starting to form on Fai's body. "Nngh..Kuro-rin...there...!" Seemed as though Kurogane had hit Fai's prostate.

Neither had the energy to go at it like they had earlier in the day, but Kurogane held fast to the wizard as he angled himself just so in order to make Fai reel.

Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck for support and without thinking pressed his lips against the other male's.

In the heat of the moment Kurogane returned the kiss , at least as well as he could as he moaned against Fai's mouth as orgasm loomed over them.

 

Fai pulled away from the kiss as he felt his orgasm rippling through his body.

Kurogane stared as Fai craned back against the bed as he continued to move. However, he followed soon after the other, burying himself as far as he could into Fai before he came with a shuddering breath.  
Fai shook when he felt Kurogane orgasm inside of him. After sitting there for a few moments in post orgasm bliss, the reality hit him. He had kissed Kurogane, he had crossed the line.

Keeping himself up, Kurogane just let himself breathe, his mind pleasantly blank. Panting he gazed down at the blonde.

 

Fai couldn't bring himself to look into Kurogane's eyes, not after they had crossed that line, what would happen between them now?

He pulled out then, his body shuddered from the feeling. Kurogane moved to lie on his stomach then.

Fai shivered a bit when Kurogane pulled out of him. "..Well..I should go...soon..." It felt weird, what if Kurogane got mad once he came down from his sex high? What if he, Fai, thought of Kurogane as something more? The mage didn't want to know what would happen if Kurogane ever found out a thought like that had crossed Fai brain so he wanted to get away, far away.

"You're not going to be able to move for awhile idiot." Kurogane argued, feeling sated and drowsy. 

 

Kurogane was right, Fai wouldn't be able to move, not comfortably at least. Well then what the fuck was he supposed to do until he could move?

Just go to sleep. Doors locked and the kid'll know not to come in anyways." Kurogane countered as he rolled over onto his back.

"Yeah..sleep..good plan." Fai wasn't sure if he could fall asleep.

Sitting up, Kurogane grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and pulled it over them both. 

Fai turned pink at the gesture. He had to mention the kiss. "Neh,Kuro-pon? Why'd you kiss me after I kissed you?"

Kurogane tensed for a moment before he looked over and shrugged. "I just did."  
"What do you think of me...Kuro-sama?" Fai was hanging his head in a manner so his hair covered his face.  
"You're an idiot...but you're okay too." He wasn't one to talk about things like this and as a result wasn't good at it.

Fai grinned, coming from Kurogane, that was a huge compliment. "I think you're okay too."

"Good. Are you going to sleep or just talk?" He asked. feeling a little uncomfortable talking about his thoughts on the man next to him.

"Not sure..what about you?"

"I'm tired, but can't sleep if you're going to talk." Kurogane countered, wondering just what Fai was wanting.  
Fai didn't answer. He assumed Kurogane would be tired after two rounds of sex and him being on top.

"If its bothering you, might as well say it now."

 

Fai knew better than to try and avoid Kurogane. "..Have you ever thought of doing more with me?"  
"What more is there to do?" He countered. They'd had sex, fought by each other's side, hell he had even lost a limb for the blonde.

Fai thought for a moment then responded. "Going on dates, holding hands, kissing...loving each other.."  
There it was, just like he had been thinking. When he tried to think about doing each of those things with Fai, he thought for one that he wasn't one to hold hands with anyone or do the whole dating thing, but the others...well they had kissed already. A couple of years ago he would have thought Fai was talking nonsense, but now the idea didn't bother him as much as it should have. "Loving each  
other huh?"

"...Yeah...I know it's stupid.." Fai bit his lip, how could he have been so stupid?

He had felt something back in that world where it was nothing but acid rain and the remnants of humanity. Kurogane had known he didn't want Fai to die, he had felt it again in Celes and perhaps he had known what exactly it was. "Shouldn't be too bad."  
Wait..what? Was Kurogane agreeing to this? "You..I..um..well..fuck.." Fai didn't know what to say, even after all this time, the ninja could still catch him off guard.

Kurogane snorted in amusement. "Don't think I could go a third time today."

Fai responded by throwing his pillow at Kurogane."I wasn't asking for that!"  
Kurogane slung the pillow off him and sat up. Reaching over he pulled Fai closer to him. "Maybe tomorrow if there's time."

Fai turned a deeper shade of red. Since when was Kurogane so.....affectionate?

He pushed Fai down then and threw the blanket over him. "Sleep, don't want to hear you complaining later about me keeping you up." 

"Kuro-sama is so demanding." Fai stretched out and closed his eyes.

It was like nothing had really changed. They bickered, Fai teased, and he got annoyed. There was just the whole 'You mean more to me than just an easy lay' and he was okay with that. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like that conclusion should have been obvious to the both of them a long time ago and they were idiots for not realizing sooner. Granted Fai might have caught onto some  
thing but he couldn't know. After all he's pretty sure they have only slept with the other during the years they've been travelling so Kurogane figured they may has well have been in a more suitable relationship.


End file.
